


Lullabies

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [198]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Derek walked past the nursery with the laundry basket full of folded clothes, paused, and peeked inside. He’d heard Stiles singing quietly to their daughter from across the house, but he hadn’t been able to make out just what he’d been singing.It was the slowest version of “Uptown Funk” Derek had ever heard in his life.





	Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> I made a comment on Twitter that I wanted to write my OTPs struggling to put a fussy child to sleep, because I spend an inordinate amount of time doing just that thing, and the response was a resounding YES. 
> 
> So here, have some fluff. XD Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/172501222130/lullabies).

Derek walked past the nursery with the laundry basket full of folded clothes, paused, and peeked inside. He'd heard Stiles singing quietly to their daughter from across the house, but he hadn't been able to make out just _what_ he'd been singing. 

It was the slowest version of "Uptown Funk" Derek had ever heard in his life. 

"Too hot, hot damn," Stiles crooned, swaying back and forth and patting their baby on the back. "Call the police and the fireman..." 

Derek had to bite his lips to keep from laughing, but he wasn't able to suppress a snort entirely. 

Stiles's head snapped to the door, and he narrowed his eyes. "She's almost asleep. If you wake her up, I will skin you and wear your pelt." 

Derek shook his head. "Uptown Funk, Stiles? Really? As a lullaby?" 

"I couldn't think of anything else!" Stiles hissed. 

"What did your parents sing to you?" Derek asked. 

"I don't remember! I was a _baby!_ "

Leila rubbed her face on his chest and started to fuss, and Stiles's eyes doubled in size and he started bouncing her gently. "Sh, sh, sweetie, don't cry. If you cry, Daddy's going to lose his mind and throw something at your papa's head." 

Derek suppressed a smile and made his way into the dim nursery. Leila was a werewolf; she'd probably calm down quicker if she smelled both him and Stiles near her. 

He wrapped his arms around Stiles, sandwiching Leila between their bodies, and Leila's fussing quieted into her usual soft "I'm tired but I don't want to sleep yet" whines. He tipped his head toward Stiles's and breathed in deep, inhaling the scent of all three of them, his family and pack. 

He started humming, swaying them back and forth, listening to Leila's whines peter out into even breaths. 

"Are you humming _Beauty and the Beast_?" Stiles whispered accusingly. 

"Hush," Derek whispered back. "If you wake her up, _you_ have to get her back to sleep." 

Stiles snapped his mouth shut, but from the glare he was giving, Derek knew they weren't done with this conversation. 

He carefully deposited Leila in her cradle, waited a few beats until it was pretty clear she wasn't waking back up, and then crept out of her room with Stiles right on his heels. 

Derek picked up the laundry basket and headed back toward their bedroom to finish putting the clothes away. 

"Really, dude?" Stiles followed him into the bedroom. "You give me shit about ‘Uptown Funk’ but you break out the Disney tunes? How are _those_ lullabies?" 

"At least it's _supposed_ to be a slow song in the first place," Derek said. 

Stiles made a face. "That's the argument you're going with? She's five months old! She doesn't have a clue what I'm singing or how it's supposed to sound!" 

Derek put away a stack of T-shirts. "You're explaining it to your dad if her first words are 'too hot, hot damn.'"

Stiles walked up and hugged Derek from behind. "Psh, my first word was apparently 'shit.' Pretty sure any number of lyrics from ‘Uptown Funk’ would be better than that." 

Derek laughed. "Are you going to help me put away laundry, or are you just going to snuggle me to death?" 

"Mmm." Stiles burrowed his face into the middle of Derek's back. "Snuggling you _is_ pretty great, A plus, would do every day for the rest of my life. _Oh wait,_ I totally get to, because I put a ring on it." 

Derek smiled down at their dresser, and then turned so that he could hold Stiles properly, could press his nose into Stiles's neck and breathe him in. 

Even after four years of marriage, he marveled that he got to have this, have a husband he loved and trusted and a baby girl he adored, after everything he'd lost. After he'd spend so many years thinking he didn't deserve to be happy again, didn't deserve to have good things in his life. 

He still didn't feel like it, some days. But he was getting better. Stiles and Leila helped make it better. 

"Love you," Derek murmured into Stiles's neck. 

Stiles scratched his fingers through Derek's hair. "Love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to sing "Uptown Funk" as a lullaby, but you'd better believe this kid will know all the words to "Beauty and the Beast" before he is three.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
